Old love and new love
by Azian Chik
Summary: There's a new girl in Smallville. Shy, sweet and friendly, no error can be made in her, but there's always something up with these new girls...


Why did I write this? Because firstly, I have no life, and secondly Smallville is my life. This is my first Fic, so please, if you see room for improvement anyhow, PLEASE TELL ME! I want to be a good writer, and I can't if no one tells me what I'm doing wrong! So I hope you enjoy it! And, yea! ENJOY!!!! -Azian Chik ___________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
The day started off as usual. The same traffic in the worn halls of the school, people rushing to get to class, find their friends and gossip about who got with who at the latest bash on the weekend. Clark, as usual, was standing all alone at his locker, scanning the scattered halls for a sign of anyone he knew. Lana? Chloe? Pete? Where was everyone today? He glanced down at his old tattered watch that his father had handed down from him. "Wear it with pride Clark," his father beamed, "It's been in the family for many many years, it would make your grandfather proud to know you're wearing it." Clark smiled to himself, typical dad, not wanting to waste anything, always wanting to keep the family spirit alive.  
  
While in amongst his thoughts he was interrupted by a brisk pat on the shoulder. He turned around.  
  
"Do you know where I can find room 34?" a quiet clearly nervous girl asked. Clark glanced down at this fragile innocent looking girl. He replied,  
  
"Well actually, I'm headed there now, I'll take you up there with me." He smiled, "And if you want, for today, you can come and sit with me and my friends at lunch and all, I'm Clark by the way." He pushed his hand out as a kind gesture. She took his outstretched hand and shook it gently.  
  
"I'm Autumn, just moved into Smallville with my family a few days ago. And I'll take you up on your offer to sit with you at lunch if that's okay." She replied, giving him a sweet smile as she took her hand back. There was just something about him, she thought to herself, she felt to relaxed now, compared to the train wreck she was in this morning. What clothes should she wear? What if no one liked her? What if she made a mistake that would cost her some sort of popularity for the rest of her schooling life? At her old school in Greenvale, she had never been 'Miss Popularity', always the quiet one hiding in a book, reading silently under a tree, escaping from the reality of the world. But now, as if a huge weight had been lifted off, she felt so calm, she wasn't even getting tongue tied talking to this total stranger.  
  
"Well come on then, don't want you being late for your first class." Clark said as they were walking up the stairwell to the classroom. For the next 5 minutes or so, Clark tried giving Autumn a crash course in all the teachers, groups and happenings of the school. She stared into his eyes, holding on to every word he said. This was going to be a great day, she could already tell.  
  
At lunch Clark bought Autumn down to meet the rest of his gang. "Everyone, this is Autumn, she's just moved into our humble little town so please be NICE!" He started to chuckle, as he jokingly eyed off Pete. "And don't worry Autumn, most of them don't bite..to hard." A smile lit up to Chloe's face. She just loved how Clark always had this amazing quality to make even total strangers feel so comfortable in his presence, it's a gift that she always wished she had. She always managed to stumble over words, and embarrass herself, leaving a terrible first impressing with the person she had just met, but Clark just had this way about him, that made everyone around him feel special, and wanted.  
  
They spent the rest of lunch talking to Autumn, thriving to know more about her past history in her old town. "Well," she started, "there's not really that much to tell. I moved here from Greenvale, which is a good solid 15 hour drive from here and that's my history. I was never really a 'popular' girl at my old school. I'm not sure if anyone will even know that I've moved away."  
  
"So why did you move to Smallville?" Chloe asked, eager to hear more about this new stranger in town. Autumn moved uncomfortably.  
  
"Well it was family issues I guess." She softly whispered, so softly that the wind carried her words away from her. "My family owned the local farm, and I guess one day they just umm," she shifted again in her seat, looking down at her shoes as she softly spoke, "They just wanted to move away from there, and we haven't looked back since! But anyhow, you all tell me about yourselves! Enough about me for one day." Clark looked around the group, he could tell that they were all thinking the same thing. Why the sudden mood change when asked why she moved to Smallville? Something didn't seem right, but all in all, moving to a new town, starting at a brand new school, surely it could be written off as nerves. He glanced over at Autumn. Staring at her delicate pale face, and her shiny deep brown hair. She looked up, and found him staring at her, she smiled across at him, waiting to see his smile again, that just seemed to light up the whole outside of the school.  
  
He just found himself staring at her all day long. Whether she was writing, or reading a book, he was intrigued by the new beauty that lay before him. What was coming over him? He sat back in his chair, trying to focus on reading the book in front of him for English. But in the end, he would always end up glancing up, to see if she was looking his way. And for the first time that day he realised that he hadn't thought of Lana all day. He hadn't even had a look for her in the school grounds, to see her standing side by side to Whitney. It's what Clark did everyday, and for the first time in a long time, he wasn't doing it. His thoughts were rudely interrupted but the piercing noise of the school bell, snapping him instantly out of his thoughts. He picked up his books, shoved them into his bag, and made his way to the hall.  
  
"Well ummmmm," Autumn appeared besides him, "Thank you for today Clark, I hope that we'll become good friends while I'm here." And maybe even more, she thought shyly. Her whole body was floating while she was in conversation with him, she felt as though there were no worries to bother her ever again, and she liked that feeling. But unfortunately, that feeling can only last so long.. 


End file.
